


A Rose for Luck

by andyasss



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Short, wrote this referring to when ray put a rose next to ryan's tower in minecraft episode 104
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyasss/pseuds/andyasss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AH short where Ryan is about to battle Gavin for the tower of pimps and Ray offers him a rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose for Luck

Ryan held the fake wooden sword in his hand, staring down at it. He had been chosen to fight with Gavin, who wasn't neccessarily good at sword-fighting, but he was still nervous that all of this would have been for nothing. He feels a comforting hand on his shoulder that gently slides down to his mid-back. He looks at the hand's owner to see Ray, holding a rose up. Ryan tilts his head at the plant. Ray uses his teeth to bite off half of the stem on the rose. He carefully places it behind Ryan's ear, pushing his hair back with it. "A rose for good luck.", Ray says. Ryan could feel heat rising to his face. He tries to evade the awkward look by practically making a duck face, raising his eyebrows. Ray chuckles charmingly at the other, the hand on Ryan's back moving to his hand.

Ray grasps the hand gently, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it lightly. This only brought more heat to Ryan's face. He could feel it surrounding his cheeks, nose, and ears. Ray looks up from the hand, smiling at the expression he was waiting for. "And a kiss to keep you safe.", he says. Ray lets go of the hand, stepping back from the flustered man, whom almost dropped his sword. He was stuck between the rose and the kiss until Geoff called his name to ensue the battle. Ryan stepped to the arena, keeping the rose secured behind his ear. Gavin stood on the other side, barely paying attention while he bit his fingernails. Geoff called for Gavin, and he lifted his sword quickly. He calmed down when he noticed that the battle was only beginning. 

They each step forward. Geoff counts down, and Michael begins the battle with a 'ding ding'. They each charge after eachother swiftly. Their swords clash into each other. Ryan pushes back with full force, the goal being to knock the other out of the ring. Gavin moves to the side, hitting Ryan back a bit. Ryan charges towards Gavin again, his inner-bull kicking in. He pushes the other to the rail until it breaks from the force. Gavin falls to the ground. Everyone has their annual 'ayy'-and-'ooh'-ing. Ryan checks to feel the rose still behind his ear. He turns to Ray, who gives him a warm smile. He smiles back for a moment before looking away to hide his soft side. Ryan had won the tower, and he had won the love of a charming Hispanic.


End file.
